


Warmth

by baessclarinet



Category: Saturday Night Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baessclarinet/pseuds/baessclarinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth just wants to forget his break-up, so he asks Stefon to take him out. He gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

“Hi,” a breathy voice responded.

“Hey, Stefon, what are you up to this evening?” Seth anxiously shifted his phone and settled it in between his ear and his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m going to New York’s hottest club-” Seth quickly cut him off, not even wanting to hear what the club was called. He just wanted to spend time drinking to forget his break-up.

“Can I join you? I just got out of work.” Seth could hear an audible gasp and assumed that if he wasn’t holding the phone, Stefon’s hands would be covering half of his face.

“Seth Meyers, I can’t believe it took you this long! Of course you can join me.” The excitement made Stefon’s voice louder than normal, causing Seth to pull the phone away from its crook.

“Okay, where should I meet you?” Seth questioned, pulling the phone back, hoping the answer would be somewhat normal. Of course, his hopes were dashed as soon as he heard the words “the lower lower east side” come from the other line. Seth knew that if he wanted to forget, Stefon was his man. The young man knew of too many clubs in town and Seth could only hope that one stop was all he needed to forget.

* * *

Stefon gasped in excitement and told Seth that he could join him this evening. This was a first. Yes, they had spent a few holidays together, but always with family and the girlfriend. Stefon hissed at the thought of her. That bitch. Always taking away time for Stefon and Seth to play. He leaned down to his dresser and picked up the pill that sat, shoving it in his mouth and swallowing. He took a deep breath in and waited for the high to set in. As he waited, he glanced at himself in the broken mirror, broken because a human traffic cone had accidentally punched it one evening in a drunk frenzy, and he smiled at his reflection. His hair settled perfectly, his new shirt - a bright green and pink plaid with spikes and rhinestones all over - fell just right and his new black jeans squeezed in just the right spots. He pulled on his usual boots, as he just couldn’t bear to not wear them, and headed out the door.

* * *

Seth tugged at his jacket nervously, waiting for Stefon. Not really knowing where he was, he kept glancing around him, afraid to get mugged, drugged, or worse…suddenly, he saw the tall and lean figure he knew so well round the corner. Seth let out a small sigh, knowing he could relax, but then remembered that he didn’t even know where he was going.

“Seth Meyers!” Stefon’s breathy voice floated in the cool evening air.

“Hi, Stefon.” Seth replied. “Where are we going this evening?”

“Oh, just New York’s hottest club SQWONK.” Stefon’s voice was soothing to Seth, and Seth really wasn’t sure why. “Opened just a week ago, by Jack Russell Crowe, this club has got everything. Cute little ducks, jacked-up gay guys in a pool of chocolate pudding, and a hobo who is commonly mistaken for Kermit the Frog.” Seth sighed, only wondering how outlandish this place really was. The two men rounded the corner and approached a long line that stretched down the block. Stefon continued talking, but Seth ignored him. He watched as the young man fidgeted his sleeves, the way he walked in those boots, then suddenly noticed he wasn’t wearing an Ed Hardy shirt. He still had his rings, his hair was still the same, but his shirt was definitely different. He liked it.

* * *

Stefon grabbed Seth’s hands, dragged him into the club, past the bulky doorman, and straight onto the dance floor. He could see fear and a look of discomfort pop up into his future boyfriend’s - no, husband’s eyes. “Oh, come on Seth. Don’t make me dance by myself.” He pouted and looked at the people around him, shouting out a loud, “Awwww” and waving his hands to get people to join in. Others joined him and the look of discomfort in Seth’s eyes vanished. Seth laughed and what Stefon saw instead was a playfulness and he laughed as he watched Seth dance.

* * *

The two danced and Seth admired the way Stefon’s jeans fit in just the right places. With a sharp breath, he shook his head, throwing those thoughts from his head. Seth needed a drink, but Stefon had both of his hands clasped in his and refused to let him off the dance floor. He couldn’t disappoint the young man, but he gently tugged and Stefon lost his grip. Seth pointed towards the bar, where ducks and ducklings paddled along, carrying shots on their backs. Stefon nodded and grabbed Seth’s arm once again and pulled him through the thick crowd of people. Two drinks were ordered through strange hand signals and noises, and Seth leaned back against the bar and watched the crowd dance, kiss, drink, and… Seth turned his head and noticed the lean man was not at his side anymore.

He suddenly began to panic, but soon saw him making out on the bar with the bartender. Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. He continued to pound down his drink, which was a strange mix that he couldn’t even taste. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of what might be in the drink. He slammed the glass down on the bar, which caused the bartender and Stefon to literally fall off in shock. Seth felt a small tinge of jealousy as the two rose together and started laughing uncontrollably, clearly high. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the feeling. He grabbed a shot off a duckling and pretended he didn’t feel it.

* * *

 “Stefon, I don’t wanna go,” Seth whined.

Stefon had the older man’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and was practically carrying him from the club. He smiled at Seth and just shook his head.

“We’ve gotta get you home. I’m sure the bitch - I mean, your girlfriend will be wondering where you are.”

“Don’t have one anymore.”

“What?!” Stefon squealed and stopped right in his tracks.

Seth nodded and continued to stumble along, mumbling to himself. “Broke up wff me. I spend too much time wff work.”

Stefon felt elated. Finally, what he had been waiting for. The day he would become Mrs. Stefon Meyers. He pulled Seth back to him and placed a kiss on his lips. His high felt even higher and he felt invincible. Seth pulled away, pulling him down from his high, and Stefon suddenly remembered the older man was straight.

“Oh, Seth, oh no.” His hands flew to his face and his eyes got wide. He suddenly felt extremely sober as he watched Seth wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You’re silly, Steffffon. You know that? Insane, relly,” Seth mumbled, continuing to stumble along the sidewalk, using the buildings along the way to hold him up. Stefon almost felt ready to cry and run the other way, but the older man needed his help. He sighed and caught up to him, fidgeting with his sleeves the whole way. He placed his hand on Seth’s arm.

“Don’t need help.”

“Yes, you do, honey. You were sad and drank yourself silly. I think you’re the silly one.”

“Nooo.”

“Yesyesyesyessssss.” Seth giggled at this reply and Stefon smiled. The giggle made his hopes rise once more and he placed his hand into the older man’s. Seth didn’t pull away.

* * *

 Seth stretched and smiled, slowly waking after a warm dream. As he woke more, he couldn’t remember the dream and a small wave a disappointment washed over him. He knew he felt happy in the dream. Now there was only a warm feeling. He glanced around him and realized he was home. He remembered leaving the club, but not much after that. He rolled over and found a bottle of gatorade on his nightstand, along with water and pain killers.

He sat up, opened the gatorade, taking a gulp, and noticed a hollow looking Stefon curled up like a cat at the end of his bed. The young man didn’t notice he was awake, so he took a moment to look. He was still wearing the same clothes, but he looked much smaller than normal. Seth nudged the young man and he looked up at Seth with large eyes.

“Good morning, Seth Meyers.” His breathy voice tickled Seth’s ears and made him smile.

“What happened last night?” Seth questioned, hoping nothing too awful had happened.

“Oh, you drank yourself silly and I brought you back home.” Seth suddenly realized he was in pajamas and watched as the young man sat up.

“Did you put me in these?” Seth tugged at the fabric of his pajama pants and Stefon raised his hands to his face. His eyes lightened and Seth could see a hint of a smile from behind the man’s hands. His michevious smirk made him look much better than he did when he was curled up.

“Oh yes I did, it was delicious.” Seth rolled his eyes and watched as the young man’s eyes lost their light in reaction. Seth suddenly felt awful, remembering a small snippet from the night before. The kiss. A burst of warmth filled Seth as he remembered it, and his eyes grew wide as he looked at Stefon. He reached forward, grabbing the young man’s chin and pulling it towards him. He placed his lips on Stefon’s, ignoring the squeal that erupted, and enjoyed the warmth he felt. That was what he had dreamed about that night.


End file.
